Chuck Snape
by TerraTonks
Summary: There is one more branch of the Snape family that hasn't died out, a little girl named Chuck. After getting adopted by Draco and making friends with his son, she makes the trip to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron's kids. What house will she end up in?
1. Meet Chuck

She shuffled back in forth uneasily in her seat; the large leather chair was far too big for the scrawny 11-year-old girl. It had been a week since we had found the little orphan online, my son Scorpio had been doing some browsing on the Internet and looked up Snape out of some impulse. He had come across some random things that usually pop up on the Internet, but he found something rather interesting as well. He found the orphan registry for the only living relative of Severus T. Snape. A young girl, living in London, was being raised by her father, Tobius. The man died, somewhat of a mix of age and whiskey when she was 8. She was whisked off by some muggle authorities and taken to the only place that took children like her, the orphanage. Tobius Snape, the father of Severus, had another child after leaving Severus' mother when Severus was 17. He had named her Charlotte.

Severus was my Potions professor and so much more, he protected me out of respect for my father (who was his best male friend since he was 11), he died for me and the rest of the wizard world. He worked as a spy for the headmaster Dumbledore and met his fate at the fangs of Lord Voldemort's snake. I respected him and grew up knowing him as Uncle Snape, even though he wasn't even really my godfather. I couldn't let his sister, even his half sister; live in the poverty-stricken orphanage where she had grew, unruly and unrestricted for 3 years.

I have retired my bias for muggles since the last battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it's hard to erase 16 years of influence by my mudblood hating father. After the battle we were allowed to live, however without all the fear of the community and copious amounts of money we were 'asked' to spend to repair damages done by the death eaters. We also had to rat out any surviving comrades who remained in hiding. After all that my father died, all the stress got his heart at the end, and my dear mother lives in a wing of our mansion.

I took in the girl; it was easy considering how much space we have in our home, and how much money still remained. The hardest part was gaining her trust. From the moment I went to adopt her until a week after she moved in she hadn't spoke to anyone. She finally found a confidant in my son, who is also 11 years of age. We are currently waiting in the living room while my mother and my wife prepare breakfast for their last morning here. My son and new daughter are going to Hogwarts today, I bought both of them good supplies, nothing too sickeningly rich. I didn't want to raise them like my father raised me.

Charlotte, my son calls her Chuck, was a little bit tall for her age. Her hair lay limp at her shoulders until a few days ago when she got it cut, boy's style, to her ears. Now it sticks out at different angles and she looks like, with her nickname and all, she could be mistaken for a boy. She wore my son's old clothes, much to my wife's dismay, she agreed to adopt her only because she was expecting a little doll to dress and teach proper etiquette. She swung he legs and hung her head in silence, avoiding everyone's eyes. She never mentioned her father, but I have the uneasy impression that she was neglected for years by her drunkard father. Tobius wasn't a bad man, but he drank copious amounts and most likely left her alone to fend for herself for most of her childhood. Her eyes are jet black, a few specks of gold hidden in her large, wounded puppy eyes. Her nose, half the size of her brothers, was cute and didn't stick up in the least like her mother (as I've only seen pictures of her, I can only suspect it wasn't for her looks that Tobius was with her). Her skin was pale; she was pretty really, delicate. I was expecting her to have no magic at all, but she surprised me a few days after starting to talk to my son. I found her hiding in the garden behind our house. She was bringing some of the dead lilies in the pond back to life.

She was beginning to get very uncomfortable and I realized I was starring subconsciously. She looked over to Scorpio for help; he patted the seat next to him and pulled out his DS. My son was the spitting image of me, as I was to my father. But I raised him as his own person; he chose not to be biased when I explained everything to him at eight. He often played with technologies denied to me at his age. She walked over to the large couch, a more comfortable suede green, she was better suited here than in my father's favorite throne. She watched him play some sort of racing game. Scorpio stuck his tongue out comically and shifted his DS to the right, as if that would help.

"Scorpio, stop playing with that thing and come get your food!" my pureblood wife snapped at my son. "You too Charlotte, sweetheart." She said in a sympathetic coo. They both hopped up and Charlotte floated over, like a soft butterfly, and picked up a meager piece of un-buttered toast. "Really, Chuck, I don't know how you haven't disintegrated yet. You never eat a thing!" said Scorpio, shoveling sausages onto his plate. "Oh now, Scorpi, its okay for girls to eat less, they have to stay thin so she can marry a nice boy." My wife said as good naturedly as possible. My mother rolled her eyes. Chuck looked up from the toast she had been nibbling on, moved over to the table, grabbed a big plate, and pilled on at least 4 of everything she could reach. My wife was stunned and my son and I rolled over in laughter. My mother stifled a laugh and tried to assuage my wife's anger/shock. This bold form of rebellion is something none of us expected from the shaky silent child.

Chuck came over with a bounce in her step, sat next to Scorpio on the floor and chowed down. My son took her lead and my wife started to complain about how they would need to wash up again. "Scorpio, its time to leave, finish up you two." I said, still laughing. They shoved the last few bites into their mouths and followed me into the enormous front yard.

"That was funny Chuck," I said, talking to her with her preferred nickname. She smiled mischievously up to me, her smug sneer the exact replica of her brother's. We reached the end of the yard and I took hold of their hands, preparing to apparate. After the rather unpleasant sensation of the brief teleportation we landed in an alley behind Kings Cross Station. I quickly popped back for our luggage and we were on our way. Inside the bustling station I recognized a few wizards and witches from my years at Hogwarts. Harry Potter looked over to me and I saw that he had three kids (only two boarding the train), Weasley and Granger had two I could see. I was expecting more than that. I saw some others but I mostly focused on Harry. He looked over to me and nodded in understanding. My mother had let him live; we had betrayed the dark lord to save him and mostly ourselves. It would never make up for the years of torture I inflicted on him and his friends, but we weren't enemies after the last battle.

Chuck played with her cat, Giles, and Scorpio poked at his large white owl Jasper through the metal cage. "Leave your owl alone Scor." Chuck said in a hurt voice to Scorpio. He withdrew his finger and gave him an owl treat. "That's better," she said to the owl. The cat walked circles in between her feet, she was quite gentle, but Scorpio assured me she had a sharp tongue when she argued with him. She merely had a soft spot for helpless creatures. They walked onto the train, and my son ran to some of his childhood playmates, Chuck turned in the door to wave goodbye "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She said, with a genuine smile. She followed 'Scor' down the train and I saw a few glimpses of her through the window, and Scorpio popped out to wave goodbye cheering and laughing like all of the other children.

Without the kids it was rather empty in the station, the parents here, in the aftermath of losing their child to yet another, or their first, school year. I walked over to Harry, much to the group's surprise. "Hello" he said, unsure of whether our little established understanding included conversation. "Hey." I said back, informally. "I just wanted to tell you about the girl who I brought here, she isn't mine and I think you would be interested to know who she is." The others seemed skeptical but Harry waited in anticipation. "Her name is Charlotte (Chuck as she prefers it) Snape," I said, a small gasp from Hermione and Ginny, Ron grunted in surprise. "What? How?" Harry asked. "She's Snape's half sister. I just thought you'd be interested. She hasn't exactly had the best life, I was hoping maybe a few of your children would be her friend, I would like her not to end up like…" "Severus?" asked Harry. "We can't force our kids to be friends" I frowned disappointed "We'll ask them to be kind at least." He said gesturing to him and his wife Ginny. Ron nodded in agreement. "Thank you" I said almost cheerily, I turned around as if I had forgotten something. "I know you and I… I know how awful I was. My son was raised to think that the difference between muggles and wizards was simple DNA, magic, and chance. That witches and wizards raised by muggles were no different to him. The point is my son isn't awful, and I was hoping you hadn't told your kids to stay away from him…" I looked hopefully into Harry's green eyes. "I told him the facts about Voldemort and the death eaters, and how our friends died, but I also told him about how your mother kept me alive and how you sold out the others, and how you donated money to Hogwarts for new facilities. If he has some impression of your son, he reached the conclusion himself" Harry said monotonously. We shook hands; that wasn't the last time I would be talking to Harry about my son.


	2. The Train Home

"Watch out, Scor, you'll drop that thing on all of us" I said to Scor as he tried to balance his precariously perched trunk. He climbed up onto the back of the seat and pushed it onto the grating the installed for luggage. The seats were velvet red and a large window complimented the room. I watched silently as buildings disappeared and trees sprung up. "You know who we should go see?" Scor asked in a whisper to his other friends. "The Potter kids?" asked a few of his friends. There was a tallish kid, seemed rather slow, that Scorpio referred to as Goyle. "Scor, I don't think we should do that. I don't want to get on their bad side." I spoke up, even though he wasn't talking to me. Goyle scowled at me behind Scorpio's back. I sneered back at him and Scorpio whipped around just in time to see what his friend was doing. "Stop that, she's my friend!" he said, "I heard she's a mudblood," the sluggish boy snipped, obviously not raised with the open-mindedness Scor was. Scor made a face like he stepped on something awful "Heard it from where? Your idiot father? Lets go, Chuck." He said and we both stood up and grabbed our things, he stumbled under the weight of his trunk and had to wait a few moments to recover his balance. Giles hopped down onto my shoulders and hissed knowingly at Goyle.

We walked down the long train car but all the rooms were full of people neither of us knew. "Hey, here's the Potter kids" he said, stopping in front of me. He knocked on the door and I gasped "They only have two kids in there," he said "lets ask to join them. I wont say anything mean if you don't." A younger kid with half moon glasses and raven black hair opened the door, "Can we join you, the kids we were sitting with called her a you-know-what." The boy didn't seem to know what that was but assumed it was bad. "Of course, come in" he said opening the door wider. We put our luggage in the grating. I sat on the seat next to Scor, curled my feet up to me and moved my back smugly into the corner.

A girl with red hair and freckles stared at me from the seat across from me. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, what's your name?" She smiled, reaching out to shake my hand. I looked over to Scorpio and he nodded his approval. "My name's Charlotte Snape, but you can call my Chuck." I said shaking her hand cautiously. The black haired kid gasped, "Snape, like, the Snape?" He said. "If your talking about Severus he is my half brother, so yeah, the Snape." I said a little frustrated. "I didn't mean to be rude," he said "my middle name is Severus, oh and my first is Albus." I studied him and reached out to shake his hand as well. He accepted graciously and smiled. "So you're a Malfoy?" He asked directing his attention to my friend, possibly recognizing the bright blonde hair, he smiled cleverly. "And you're a Potter." He said laughing and extended his hand.

"Trolley! Anything from the trolley?" said a woman outside our train compartment. We all got up at the same time and someone stepped on Giles's tail, sending a hissing cat halfway across the room. "Oh, sorry." Rose said picking Giles up and gingerly checking his tail for injury. "He'll be fine," I said, noticing how she carefully stroked Giles' fur "lets go buy something." I added. I bought some weird magic candy and a pastry and stepped back inside before the others. I sat down next to the window and prepared to open a chocolate frog. "Wait!" said Rose, bustling in with a handful of candy and an armful of chocolate frogs. "Be careful with those, the frogs are enchanted to move and hop around." I examined the frogs with a newfound curiosity and opened a box with one hand over the top of the box. It hopped right into my hand and I found myself trying to work up the heart to eat it. "Oh, here." She said rolling her eyes. She muttered something a flicked her wand over the frog, which immediately froze. "Bon-appetite" she smiled at me.

The rest of the ride was full of frogs hopping around the room, being chased by Giles and getting a lot of cards from the boxes. "Already have that." "Got that one." "Err! Why can't I get a Dumbledore? Or a Snape?" at that I looked up confused. "Oh he was headmaster once and they made a card for him." Explained Albus. I re-opened my box, since I hadn't checked my card yet. Scor gasped, watching me take it out of the box. "It's a Snape!" he exclaimed. "Aw!" groaned Rose jealously. I looked at the picture of my brother, he stood, back straight, hair long and greasy looking. His eyes stared into mine and he smiled kindly up to me. "Wow, his card never smiles" Rose said, leaning over to get a good look. "I think he know who you are!" Said Potter jokingly. I didn't find it funny but instead of saying anything I turned the card over and read the back of the card.

It wasn't all positive, it mentioned how he took the school position by force and was a death eater. It also mentions how he died at Voldemort's hand, was a faithful spy for Dumbledore for years, and how he taught as the potions master for that duration of time as well. I turned it back over a looked over my brother one more time before shoving the card in my pocket. I had seen picture of him before. Mr. Malfoy showed the pictures to me, he looked so familiar. Probably because he look exactly like my father, although I haven't seen him since I was younger. I turned back to the corner and Scor pulled my shoulder down so I was lying down with my head on a pillow in his lap. He smiled down to me sadly. We told Albus and Rose where I was from because they were getting increasingly curious.

"It's time to change." Rose said. "You girls change here, we'll go change in the bathroom." Albus said, pulling out his robes and going to the hallway. He was knocked down by someone in the hall, "Hahahaha, hey _Slytherin_" Said a boy who looked very much like him, perhaps a little more older and cynical. "James, go away." Albus said, standing and brushing himself off. "Whatever" James said walking off in the other direction, already in his robes. Both the boys stalked off angrily as Albus explained that that was his older brother. I changed into my robes quickly; glad I had an undershirt and shorts on underneath. My robes were no better than Rose's but some of my other stuff was.

She didn't seem to care and we started talking about which house we were going to be in. "I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, my mother has been tutoring me on magic since I was 7." She said, that explained the spell she knew for the frogs. "I'm going to be in Slytherin like my brother." I said confidently. "Well I hope we can still be friends, and we can still eat lunch together," she said nicely. The boys got back and Albus was still fuming over the debacle with his brother.

We got there after another twenty minutes or so. "Firs' years over here!" Yelled a huge bearded man as we lugged our luggage off the train. "Hagrid!" Rose and Albus said running over and hugging him. "We've known him forever." Rose said over her shoulder. "An' who migh' you be?" Hagrid asked us patting me on the shoulder. I shook, scared silly. "Don't be scared Chuck" Rose said hugging me; she calmed me down easily. I shook his huge hand; I could tell he had to be careful not to crush my fingers. He seemed to be shocked by the fact that I was a Snape as well and talked to me about my brother all the way to the lake. "An' yer Draco's little one, huh?" He asked Scorpio, Scor nodded excitedly, waiting for a story about his dad. "Yer' dad tried to get my favorite Hippogriff killed, ya know." Scor seemed down heartened by this "I know, my dad told me how horrible he was as a kid." He said staring at his boots. "Well at leas' you aren't, righ' Scorpio?" He said forgivingly.

All four of us sat in the same boat as it sailed us across the lake, which sparkled in the dimming light. By the time we got there, all other years were sitting in a large room lined with long wooden tables. I noticed that there were tapestries with the house coat of arms above the tables. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin hung over the tables, flickering in imaginary wind.

They shuffled us in and a teacher stood with a scroll calling out names. The students called would unsurely walk up the steps to a stool where they would place a hat on them. The hat came to life and called out a house for that student. None of them seemed disappointed by their house. "Scorpio Malfoy!" It took only a few seconds for it to call out "Slytherin!" he walked happily down to his table. "Albus Potter!" Albus walked up the steps; I know he was worried about getting into Slytherin. Sure enough he sat down and it took a few seconds longer than normal for it to yell out "Slytherin!" He was shocked and looked to the teacher as if hoping this was a mistake, she shooed him to his table and called the next kid. He sat next to Scor and seemed to decide it wasn't horrible being in that house if he had a friend there.

"Charlotte Snape!" everyone, including the teachers, gasped this time, some of the first years were clueless though. I swept up to the stool and sat down, sitting as straight as possible, avoiding the teachers eyes. She placed the hat on my head and it sunk down to my nose. Silence. "You're a little complex aren't you? You would make a fantastic Hufflepuff." I shook my head "Slytherin!" I whispered. It was a full 3 minutes before I convinced him to call out "Slytherin!" I walked down and sat next to Albus and Scorpio, the rest of the table cheered deafeningly. It wasn't only the Slytherins; a group of older Gryffindors, lots of Ravenclaws, and a clump of Hufflepuffs cheered my table on. The teachers clapped and laughed and someone was looking something up in a scroll.

After a few minutes it was Rose' turn. "Rose Weasley!" She walked up frowning, I'm sure she was hoping at least one of us would be in Ravenclaw with her. The teacher was fixing the hat and she moved over to Rose, placing it gingerly on her head "Slytherin!" Albus, Scor, and I all gasped and Rose seemed pleasantly stunned, she would be with all of her friends after all. She walked over and was cheered as well, but on the way Goyle tripped her. She fell and cried in pain, holding her arm. Goyle was panicking, and pretended like she tripped herself, kneeling over to help her up. I ran over to her and shoved Golye back in his seat. "Get off her you half wit buffoon!" I yelled a bit louder than was appropriate and helped Rose up. We walked back to our seat and all eyes were trained on us. This was going to be an interesting year.

To be continued…


End file.
